


under the sea

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vampires, merman
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Тэмину сказали однажды, что он найдет цель своего существования в жалком прозябании в трухлявом домишке у берега моря, он бы рассмеялся в лицо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the sea

**Author's Note:**

> написано на whocaresfest на ресурсе diary.ru

Тэмин просыпается, услышав плеск воды за окном и тихий, еле слышный голос, зовущий его по имени. Он рывком поднимается с койки и выскакивает на улицу, даже не обувшись. Да и так ли нужна обувь, когда он не чувствует холодного влажного песка и впивающихся в ногу мелких камней. Тэмин ныряет в прохладное осеннее море, зажмурившись по привычке, и только почувствовав прикосновение к шее, открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть напротив чужие ярко-голубые.  
— Где ты был? — спрашивает Тэмин. — Я тебя ждал.  
— Прости, — отвечают ему. — Неподалеку плавали рыболовные суда, мы всей семьей затаились на глубине, чтобы не попасться никому на глаза.   
Тэмин улыбается и тянет вверх, на поверхность.  
— Ну же, Сехун, сегодня такое ясное небо.  
— Тебе просто нравится, когда я молчу, — Сехун пару раз возмущенно ведёт хвостом и выплывает быстрее Тэмина. Тэмин смеясь, дергает его за плавник. 

Если бы его создатель Джинки сказал ему однажды, что Тэмин найдет цель своего существования в жалком прозябании в трухлявом домишке у берега моря, Тэмин бы ему рассмеялся в лицо. Джинки бы, конечно, улыбнулся, но сказал что-то вроде "никогда не знаешь, что произойдет". И был бы прав. Но Тэмину никто никогда не говорил подобных слов и до такой жизни он докатывается сам. Буквально.   
Он настолько голоден и слаб, что не разбирает дороги перед собой. За спиной остался городок, в котором Тэмин не смог напасть даже на ребенка, потому что едва держался на ногах. И он бредет в сторону другого города, надеясь там напасть хотя бы на больного парализованного старика, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя. Но на неровной дороге, полной рытвин и ям, он спотыкается и кубарем катится вниз по склону, к бушующему морю. Остатками сознания Тэмин решает утопиться с безмятежных водах, но вспоминает, что даже если он и пойдет ко дну, то не умрет. Его подобные перспективы не радуют - как и возможность помереть от голода, Джинки рассказывал, что нет ничего хуже голодной смерти.   
— Сначала ты начнешь бросаться на камни, принимая их за животных, сломаешь себе клыки и другие зубы. А потом попытаешься съесть самого себя, отрывая от костей собственное мясо без капли крови. Голодная смерть — это самоубийство в приступе бешенства.  
Только воспоминания об этих словах и пробуждают в Тэмине желание жить, и он ползет к воде, надеясь в море поймать мелкую рыбешку и хоть их кровью немного прибавить сил. Но едва он ныряет, как из глубины к нему поднимается бледный русал. Тэмин не думал, что они существуют, и от неожиданности даже рот открывает и давится от количества вливающейся в организм воды. В панике он машет руками и перебирает ногами, а русал равнодушно подплывает к нему и вытаскивает на поверхность. Тэмин давится кашлем и удивляется, что телесные рефлексы еще не все позабылись, хотя со дня перерождения прошел уже почти год.  
— Спасибо, — кивает он русалу, хотя и не уверен, стоит или вообще благодарить и за что. — Я тут хотел рыбы наловить. Если можно.  
Русал сначала кивает, а потом качает головой и жестами показывает, что нельзя.   
— Ты говорить не умеешь? — Тэмин пытается вспомнить хоть какие-то сказки о русалках, но не может, потому что в своей прежней жизни не любил сказки, а Джинки не рассказывал о других Иных, кроме вампиров.   
Русал качает головой и ныряет, жестом указывая Тэмину следовать за ним. Тэмин по привычке набирает воздуха в неработающие легкие и скрывается под водой.  
— Меня не слышно на поверхности, — говорит русал, и, честно, даже сейчас у него тихий голос, Тэмину приходится напрягать слух, чтобы услышать.   
— Здесь нельзя ловить рыбу. Она под защитой моей семьи. Тем более, такому, как ты.   
— В смысле, такому, как я? — переспрашивает Тэмин. Он вспоминает, что говорил Джинки — "ты можешь жить там, где может обычный человек. Высоко в горах, на глубине морской, над облаками и глубоко под землей — там, где кровь вскипает и убивает человека, ты будешь жить спокойно". Впрочем, после этих слов Джинки и отправился на Джомолунгму — слушать пение ветра, стоны ущелий и смотреть на пляски снегов.   
— Мертвецу, — отвечает русал. — Ты заразишь воду кровью убитой тобой рыбы.   
— Но я очень хочу есть! — восклицает Тэмин. Это его первое путешествие без создателя и посмотрите, где он — в море, голодный, слабый, разговаривающий с русалом. — Тебя как зовут, кстати?  
— На языке людей ты можешь звать меня Сехун, — отвечает русал. — А ты кто?  
— Тэмин. Приятно познакомиться, — кивает Тэмин. — Так ты не знаешь, где я могу поесть?  
У русала на лице отражается глубокая задумчивость и даже сомнения. Он смотрит на Тэмина, пристально глядит в глаза, чем неимоверно смущает, и шевелит губами.

Когда-то в детстве мама рассказывала Тэмину, что русалки умеют читать мысли, что они умеют околдовывать и убивают людей, попавшихся в сети их чар. Но Тэмин теперь не человек, он не поддается на волшебные штучки, он это знает – Джинки часто об этом ему говорил, даже демонстрировал. Да и не похоже, что Сехун пытается что-то наколдовать, скорее, он просто ушел глубоко в свои мысли.  
— Ну? — спрашивает Тэмин, даже слегка толкая Сехуна.  
— На берегу стоит дом — он старый, разваливающийся, там почти никто не живёт. Но сегодня тут будут проплывать рыболовные суда, и кто-нибудь сойдёт на берег. Ты можешь затаиться в этом доме.  
— Спасибо! — Тэмин пытается выбраться на поверхность, но сил уже почти нет, и он теряет сознание.  
Он приходит в себя в том самом трухлявом домишке, чувствует как в спину впиваются пружины старого продавленного матраса, и даже не чувствует себя полностью обессиленным. Рядом с ним лежит связанный рыбак, чьи глаза увеличиваются от страха, он дрожит и пытается отползти, не отводя взгляда от вампира. Тэмин недоуменно смотрит в ответ.  
— Ты откуда тут взялся? — спрашивает он. — Не помню, чтобы я тебя ловил.  
— Ру… ру… русалка с горящими глазами! Появилась из ниоткуда и напала на моё судно!   
— Русалка? — хмурится Тэмин и выглядывает в окно. Вид сражает его наповал — у дома лежат еще несколько связанных людей, вокруг разбросаны обломки судна, а на валуне сидит Сехун и чистит чешую хвоста.  
— Эй, Сехун! — кричит Тэмин. — Это что?  
Сехун не оборачивается, лишь соскальзывает в море и ныряет, взмахнув хвостом. Лунный свет отражается от его серебристой чешуи и на мгновение слепит Тэмина.  
— Ну и не отвечай, — пожимает плечами Тэмин. — Спасибо за обед.  
Он закапывает иссушенные трупы за домом и чувствует себя не просто полным сил — всемогущим. Теперь он может уйти отсюда и продолжить своё путешествие, встречая по пути ещё каких-нибудь Иных, о которых он раньше слышал только в сказках. Но совесть не позволяет ему уйти, не поблагодарив Сехуна, поэтому он идёт к морю и, окунув голову в воду, зовёт того по имени. Русал появляется спустя продолжительное время, за которое Тэмин успел несколько раз пожалеть, что остался. Сехун из-под воды жестом показывает Тэмину, что тот должен нырнуть.   
— У тебя и правда яркие глаза, — говорит Тэмин. — Представляю, как ты напугал своими глазами рыбаков.   
— Чего тебе? — перебивает его Сехун.   
— Хотел поблагодарить. Почему ты мне помог? Я думал, ты не любишь мертвецов?  
— Я не люблю, когда мертвецы трогают рыбу в моих водах.   
— Ты не слишком жестоко обошелся с рыбаками?   
— Нет, — голос Сехуна тверд, как сталь. — Ненавижу рыбаков. Особенно промышленных.   
— Оу, — реагирует Тэмин, не зная, что еще сказать. Он засматривается на серебристый хвост Сехуна и не замечает, когда тот хватает его за шею.  
— Какого?! — только и успевает воскликнуть Тэмин, когда его губ касаются холодные губы Сехуна. — Ты чего?!  
— Прости. Всегда было интересно, что же в этом такого, раз под водой только и разговоров, что о поцелуях с людьми.  
— Я не человек.  
— Но был им.   
— И как, понял? — спрашивает Тэмин спустя пару мгновений.  
— Нет, — качает головой Сехун. — Но мне понравилось.  
Тэмин всплывает на поверхность без ответа.  
— Ты уйдешь? — успевает он услышать Сехуна.  
Тэмин отвечает только ранним утром, когда выйдя из дома, видит Сехуна на валуне. Рядом лежит какой-то человек без сознания, и Тэмин сглатывает слюну, слыша, как бежит в нем кровь.  
— Ты меня подкупаешь? — спрашивает он у Сехуна.  
— Вроде того, — честно отвечает Сехун, нырнув в море. — Я никогда ни с кем общался, кроме братьев. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался.  
— А ты часто будешь мне еду приносить? — в шутку спрашивает Тэмин, болтая ногами в воде.   
— Как смогу, — Сехун серьёзен, и это забавляет Тэмина. Он думает, что еще успеет попутешествовать за свою бесконечную жизнь.   
— Уболтал, красноречивый, — смеется Тэмин и тоже ныряет. Сехун снова обвивает его шею руками и касается губами губ.  
Тэмину кажется, что это немного странно, но он привыкнёт.  
— Слушай, а как ты дотащил тех людей до дома? — спрашивает однажды Тэмин. — У тебя же хвост и всё такое.  
— Если захочу, я могу ненадолго хвост в ноги превратить. Совсем ненадолго.  
— Больно? — интересуется Тэмин, вспомнив старые сказки.   
— Невыносимо, — кивает Сехун. — Поэтому я почти не пользуюсь этим.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Тэмин спустя некоторое время. Ещё никто ради него так не старался, и он это ценит — его мама воспитала его благодарным мальчиком.  
Сехун улыбается и скрывается под водой.  
Тэмин не знает, сколько это продлится, но пока он не хотел бы думать о конце. Сехун, кажется, тоже старается не думать.  
Что же, не думать у Тэмина всегда получалось замечательно.


End file.
